Black Parade
by Azilda
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo learn that, although they may have differences, they have something most people don't have, A will to keep on going.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** I seriously cant help it! New story after new story. More and more to update! I guess Im just a story junky Haha! Well This story is going to be harder for me to update. Please dont get mad at me for not updating soon.

I havent written anything in a guys POV yet. And Im glad to say that, Ryou is my first guy main char POV that I will be working on! Please enjoy! I hope You'll enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing. So shall we begin?

**Chapter 1: Past Memories and Some thoughts of Ichigo.**

* * *

_Momma! Papa!_ I remember the smokey haze in front of me. Keiichiro holding me back._ Let me go! I need to save them! MOMMA PAPA!_ A devilish creature came up out of the smoke, she looked half human half demon. And the burning glare in her eye's is something I'll never forget. I remember blacking out after that. 

I guess that day started like any other day. "Papa. Im going to school." I announced to my father. "Ok Ryou. Do your best." He turned around and smiled. I smiled back. My father was always busy with his work. And I respected him for it, he did his job for the good of the earth.

My mom sent me off. With my lunch and a hug. Such a kind person and a good mother . I wish I would've hugged her longer. Or told my father that he needed to take a break.

Keiichiro, was driving me to school lately. I think it was because of my mom saying I need more friends. And actually I was greatful I had a friend like Keiichiro. He was, No, he _is_ very kind, and understanding. Unlike most people who just thought I was just another kid. He treats me like an adult.

The school day was boring. Teachers trying to teach me things I already knew. I finished papers within five mintues, that would usaully take kids the whole class to do. And bullies trying to pick fights with me every chance they got.

I got picked up by Keiichiro after school. He greeted me with his usaul smile. "How was your day?" He asked kindly.

"The same as anyother day" I sighed.

Then after that, the car ride was silent. Until we were greeted by a loud explosion and smoke in the distance.

I was scared. My heart was pounding. The smoking was right over where my house was. Keiichiro was speeding home. But it was too late. My mother. And my Father were. Gone...

I guess it wasn't the same as anyother day.

-

I woke up in cold sweat. The dream of my parents hasn't come up lately. It always scared me. It made me lonely..

It was around 4 in the morning when I was awoken from my dream. And I sighed. Another trip down the lane of haunting memories.

-

Keiichiro was my guardian after that. Although I was mad at him for sometime, for him not letting me go save my parents. But after awhile I understood I couldn't have done anything.

The project my dad had worked on for so long. Hadn't been lost. "The Mew Project" It was called. Involved injecting Red data animal DNA to girls with compatable DNA to the red animal DNA. It was for the sake of the earth.

I had remembered every research note and detail from my father's project. I and swore to complete it.

-

I shook my head. I shouldnt be remembering with no people around. Only a few can stop me from going insane.

-

"Nya!? Shirogane!" The spunky redheaded girl shouted at me.

"Its not my fault you were peeping on me!" I shouted while trying to pull a shirt over my head.

"Welll, wait. NO!" Her face turned beat red.

"What do you want Strawberry?" I finally asked.

"I want a raise!" She declared.

"No." I said.

"Whyy!" She asked pouted. Oh why did I think she was cute at that moment.

-

That was case one. Ichigo. Yes I may tease her. We may fight. But for some reason when she's around Im at peace.

-

A couple knocks sounded at my door. "Ryou?" It was the kind voice of my good friend Keiichiro.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you ok?" He said. I had just witnessed Ichigo and her boyfriend together

"Why wouldnt I be?" I asked the brunette.

"Just checking up on you! If you need to talk. You know where to find me." He said leaving some tea on my desk and walking out of my room.

-

It was around 5 in the morning now. I had stayed up for a hour. It didn't have time to go back to sleep now.

I got out of bed my feet hitting the floor with a small "thud" And I walked into my bathroom. I first jumped into a warm shower, it washed the memories away, down the drain along with the soap. After taking my shower I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. And walked out of my bathroom.

Throwing on my old black pants and my usual vest and dog collor, I remembered it was a weekday and awaited Ichigo to show up at any minute. Because it was now 6:30. And she usaully came in before school.

As on que Ichigo walked in and yawned the usaul first sound of her entering in the morning.

"Mornin' Strawberry." I greeted while walking down the stairs.

"NYA?!" Ichigo answered. I startled her. "Oh. Morning." Ichigo then said. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said slowly.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ichigo shouted. "YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME WEREN'T YOU!" She shouted.

"Wow you catch on quick." I smirked.

"Nya!?" Ichigo then shouted. And ran out of the caf 'e. The usual.

The rest of the morning was cleaning the caf 'e up alittle. And searching the town for any possible attacks. Pretty dull I'd say.

Then memories flowed back in my mind.

-

"You see this Ryou?" My dad said pointing at the extremely old fossil in front of me. "Thats proof that my project is worth trying!" He said looking determand.

"Papa?" I questioned to my father.

"Yes Ryou?" He asked.

"When will you be done? So we can go have fun again?" The question was kind of rude but in my mind I missed my time with my father.

His face softend. And a slight smile came to his face. "How about after lunch we go and fish?" He laughed.

"Really?" I said giving him a questioned look.

"Really." He smiled.

-

When Keiichiro walked in the door I snapped out of memory lane. And greeted my friend. "Hi."

"Hello there Ryou!" He grinned.

After that he walked into the kitchen and started cooking for the day.

And once again my mind went back to memory lane.

-

"Ow!" I winced as my mother placed a bandage on my nose.

"It wouldn't have hurt if didn't move." She chuckled. She had a friendly warmth in her eyes and a calm smile.

"Shouldn't you be scolding me?" I questioned.

"I can't scold you! Your not the one at fault. Those boys apporched you! Im just glad I have a son that gives me so many problems!" Momma laughed and hugged me.

-

I snapped out of memory lane. It was only 1:30 and the girls wouldnt arrive for another hour. So I desided to take a short walk in a nearby park.

The wind felt good on my face. And the temputure was just right. And yet, I still felt cold inside. The memories of my parents, of my past life, of all thats happened durring these 5 years, they all made me feel cold.

I passed a couple walking hand and hand, an old lay with a dog, and even a couple children too. They all could live lives normally. And then there was me. Walking along, no reason for being there really, with a deep feeling of loss. No I couldn't live life noramlly. It was just, it just wasn't right!

-

"Don't you let them tell you your like everyone else!" My father told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We're our own person, no one is exactly the same, we all have differnces, and we all have our own way of living. To put it simple, we're all special in our own way!" He smiled.

"Ok papa!" I laughed.

-

Rising from the bench I found. I headed back to the caf 'e. 2:15 perfect, 15 minutes to go.

The 15 minutes past and as usual the girls came in except for the Strawberry. I sighed was that girl ever on time?

-

**((Ichigo's POV))**

I was walking out of school and met up with my oh so perfect boyfriend Masaya. "Hi Masaya!" I cheered as he came out of the school, while getting run over by fan girls. Boy was I getting sick of that.

He sneeked away and met up with me and smiled. Although my heart usaully fluttered a couple months ago when he smiled. That flutter has gone away. I merely thought it was because I was comfortable around him now. I never really thought about the real reason.

"Hello Ichigo!" He greeted me. "How was your day?"

"It was alright I guess" I mumbled. "I fell asleep again."

"Oh is that right? You fall asleep a couple times a week now." He laughed.

I pouted. "Yeah well. Oh no! Im latteee!" I cryed realising that I was late for work once again.

I left Masaya there, once again in my usual rush to the caf 'e. As usaul I was greeted by the usual snickering and smirk by my blonde haired boss Ryou Shirogane.

**((Ryou's POV))**

The caf 'e doors slammed open and Ichigo came in breathing heavily. I assumed she ran. "What took you so long Ichigo?" I asked the redhead.

"I...for...got.." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Keep this up and I'll have to dock your pay." I said in a serious tone.

"But..but.." She glared. "But! I do most of the work! How is that fair!" She cryed.

"I never said anything about fair Ichigo! Now get to work!" I shouted. I never ment to be so mean to her.

"Argh! I hate you!" She shouted.

Those words stung everytime she said them.

**((Ichigo's POV.))**

"Boy that Shirogane makes me mad!!!" I shouted as I ran into the dressing room to get ready for work.

He was always mean to me! Why just me! I never really did anything! Then I sighed. I guess my life would be boring if he didn't... Wait! What was I thinking! My life would be better if he didn't!

**((Ryou's POV.))**

I looked around the caf 'e about 15 minutes later and there Ichigo was. Cleaning plates Lettuce had dropped, Serving, and taking orders, cleaning Puddings messes, and even finding time to argue with Mint. She did do all the work.

Keiichiro walked by me and smiled. I smiled back and wondered why I didn't give the Strawberry a raise. Then again. I wasn't expected to give a raise either.

At the end of the day. Everyone had left. And Ichigo was left sitting there taking a break before she closed up shop, why didn't anyone help her.

"Hey Ichigo." I said walking behind her, only to scare her. Her ears popped out.

"Ah.. A oh. Hi Shirogane. What do you want?" She snapped.

"Need help?" I suggested.

"Why would _you_ help_ me?_" She questioned.

"Hey if you don't want the help..." I said starting to walk away.

"Fine. Sure. I would like some help HAPPY!" Ichigo then shouted at me.

"Not really, but what ever." I said starting to pick up dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

-

"Momma. I want to help!" I said seeing my mom had alot of work ahead of her.

"No its ok honey. Go outside and play." She smiled kindly at me.

-

"Hellloo?" I got snapped out of the memory by Ichigo waving a hand in front of me. "Stop spacing out!" She shouted.

"Oh, um. Sorry." I said. My mood had gone bad.

**((Ichigo's POV))**

All of a sudden Shirogane stared out the window and his face went blank. I watched him as he frowned. And figured I snap him out of his spacing out.

"Hellloo?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He looked tired all of a sudden. "Stop spacing out!" I said trying not to shout but failed.

"Oh, um. Sorry." He said sadly.

"Um Shirogane. Are you ok?"

"Just peachy Ichigo." He said in a flat voice.

"Oh uh... NYA!" I said slipping on water.

-

**((Ryou's POV))**

"Hey uh!" Ichigo had grabbed on to me for support from falling, taking me down with her.

"Oof! Ow!" Ichigo said as she hit the ground me on top of her. "Gone offa me!" She said and pushed me away.

"Hey! Its not my fault!" I shouted.

"Well! Sorryyyy!!!!" Ichigo said and stuck her tounge out.

-

About a hour later, Ichigo finished cleaning and her phone rang. "Sorry one sec." She said to me as I headed for the door after offering to walk her home.

"Really?" She giggled. "Well. Let me see. I have work on Friday." Ichigo said to as I was assuming Masaya. "Yeah ok well bye." She hung up.

She looked disappointed. "Come on." I said as she walk by me.

**((Ichigo's POV.))**

_"Hello Ichigo?_" Masaya said as I answered my phone.

"Sorry one sec!" I said to Shirogane who was waiting by the door.

"_Want to go somewhere Friday?"_ Masaya asked.

"Really?" I asked. "Well. Lets me see. I have work on Friday." I answered.

_"Oh well. I'll find another day ok?" _Masaya said.

"Yeah ok well bye" I said hanging up. There went my mood.

"Come on" Shirogane said as I walked towards him.

I looked down. I was truely disappointed. I hadn't spent time with Masaya for awhile.

"Hey Ichigo. How do you do that?" Shirogane then asked me suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"How do you do all that work?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo then said truthfully. "I guess I can because I know if I didn't the whole room would fall apart." I laughed.

**((Ryou's Pov.))**

I saw where she was getting at. I seriously thought all that work she did was alot. "Well." I continued. "I would never be able to do that!" I laughed.

She looked supprised. "Its takes alot."

It sent me back to memory lane.

-

"Momma, how do you clean so much?" I asked my mother.

"Its takes alot." She smiled.

-

"Hey? Shirogane?" Ichigo waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping back into reality. "Oh. Sorry. Hey, if you want Friday off. Take it off." I said.

"Really? Wait who will take my place?" Ichigo asked.

"I will for the day. You've earned a day off." I said knowing this was a rare kindness from me.

"Yay! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said hugging me.

It was silent for a minute. And she finally took me out of her grasp.

"Sorry!" She laughed.

"No problem." I said smoothing my hair and looking away.

"Well this is my house! Thank you again!" Said smiled.

"Like I said you earned it." I said then walked away.

**((Ichigo's POV))**

I didn't mean to hug Shirogane. I thought as I walked into my door. "HONEY! WHO WAS THAT _BOY_ WITH YOU!" My father came in and went all psycho.

"It was just my boss Dad!" I said.

"Why was he WITH YOU!" He then questioned.

"He was walking me home." I answered.

My father was about to speak when my mom cut in. "Yes honey he was being a gentleman! Remember how you were." She said with a wink. I silently thanked her and went up too my room.

When I hugged him, I had such I weird feeling. I thought. Could it be? No. It couldn't be!

**((Ryou's POV))**

I walked home and went to bed. The day had ended with a hug from the Strawberry. Why did I not push her away? I thought. And why did she remind me of my mother?

I then drifted off to sleep knowing that these feelings wouldnt just go away over night.

* * *

**Me:** How do you like it so far?! I sure did love writing it so far! Hey please review! And thank you for reading. I'll try to update after I update my other two stories kay? See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **I changed the name after closely listening to the song its sort of about. I had to! LOL! Sorry. But anyway. If you dont know the song its called. Black parade by chemical romance.

_song: The Black Parade._

_Artist: Chemical Romance._

When I was,  
A young boy  
My father, took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them? The demons and all the non believers the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."

When I was, A young boy, My father took me into the city, To a marching band!, He said son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken the beaten and the damned?

Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the street  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
Until my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
You're misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call  
To carry on

We'll carry on,  
And though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
And on we carry through the fears  
Oh oh oh

The disappointed faces of your peers  
Oh oh oh  
Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my (heart)  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this (part)  
I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care

**Chapter 2: Haunting Dreams, and an Understanding...**

* * *

I woke up with a headache that night. I remembered I had told Ichigo she could have a day off. For her to go with her oh so perfect boyfriend Masaya. What did I care? It wasn't like she'd ever think about me. 

-

"Being lonely, is something that come's with being a genius. Maybe thats why I don't want Ryou to turn out like me." My father explained to Keiichiro.

I was ease dropping from behind the door.

"Oh." Keiichiro said. "Well he really wants to be like you, he admire's you."

There wasn't another word spoken after that.

-

I rolled over in bed. Dad was right. Being a genius, is lonely, no one ever thinks you have the right to be understood. Glancing over at my clock, it was only 2:30 a.m. to early to get up.

Burying my self deeper into my blankets and my thought. I finally realised that, maybe I was ment to be alone for my life.

And yet...

Maybe I wasn't. I knew my father and Mother were watching me. But. At times I just wished they were right there with me. I rolled over. And I drifted back to sleep.

-

_((Ichigo's Pov))_

_(Dream..)_

_All I saw was flames and a young blonde haired boy, "Mom?! Dad?! Where are you? Momma! papa!" He shouted. I looked around to see a brillant, haunting, demon like creature rise up out of smoke. I looked over at the boy, there was a brunette man holding him back. _

_"Momma! PAPA! Let me go! Let me save them!" I then reconized the boy. Ryou Shirogane. His tears were falling freely, he looked scared. _

_Now I was watching a red sports car drive to a near by hotel. "We'll have to stay here for the night." The brunette man that I now reconized as Keiichiro said. _

_"Momma, papa.." The young Ryou sobbed..._

_(dream ends)_

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Had I just witnessed the repeat of Ryou's past, or was it just my imagination. I glaced at the clock. It was 6 a.m. I desided to get out of bed to get ready for my day.

It was Friday, I didn't relise it was thursday the day before. Ryou would be working in place of me today.

Flames flashed in my eyes. And I shook it away. Why was I the one seeing this?

-

_((Ryou's POV))_

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Rolled over and groaned. Today was going to be a rough day. I felt tired. And I didn't know why. I wasn't usually tried but oh well. It was about 6:00 a.m. And I needed to get ready.

I heard a knock on the caf 'e door, and thinking it was Keiichiro, didn't bother to put a shirt on...

I openned the door and.

"Shirogane! Put a shirt on!" Ichigo squealed.

"Sorry, I thought it was Keiichiro..." I said looking for a shirt.

"Eh, what ever, I just wanted to say thanks for taking my place today at work. I really need to go with Masaya, he said its important." Ichigo's voice lowered.

"Is everything ok?" I didn't believe I asked that.

"I don't know. But anyway, I need to go or I'll be late for school, bye Shirogane." Ichigo said turning away.

"Bye Baka." I said smirking.

"Im not baka Jerk!" Ichigo said running and sticking her tounge out at me.

When she was gone, I wondered, was her oh so perfect boyfriend, as perfect as she said he was? And although she seem lively as ever, there seemed to be a pained look in her eyes. What happened to her? I thought.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

Why did Shirogane ask that? It's not like he cared. Oh well. I thought to myself while walking down the empty street. For some reason I wanted to see him, was it because of the dream? The flames huanted me, and my eyes flashed.

I stopped for a minute and then sighed. How long would this dream huant me?

_((Ryou's POV))_

After Ichigo left, I desided to take a shower. Why was Ichigo here this morning anyway I thought as I washed the soap out of my hair.

I desided to take a walk after, just around town nothing to long, and starting thinking. And I heard a school bell.

-

"Ryou its time for school!" My mother called.

-

I looked up and I was infront of Ichigo's school. And sighed. She would be mad if she saw me here. I looked around, looks like no one's around. I thought. And walked right by the school.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I looked around, I swore I just saw Shirogane. "Stop it Ichigo!" I told myself. "Your with Masaya! You can't think about Shi-ro-Gane." I hissed.

"Hey Ichigo!" Masaya greeted

"Oh, Morning Masaya, Can't wait for our date tonight." I told him.

"Me, too." Masaya said calmly.

Something was up I thought, he was never this distant before.

"Hey Masaya, Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm, No, um time for class, see you later Ichigo." Masaya said leaving me there.

"I wonder." I sighed as I ran to my class room.

The day went by slowly for me. I stared at the clock, listening to the constant ticking, the teacher's voice was faint I barely heard it, just staring at the clock, and then.

"Ms. Momoiya! Class is not for dreaming, and sleeping, please go to the nurses office if your going to do that, or if your going to stay here and learn, I suppose you can stay here." The teacher scolded me.

"Hai. Ma'am, I'll stay here." I answered.

It was finally lunch time and I couldn't help but think, who were Ryou's parents? What did they look like? The flash of the demon came to my mind, and I quickly thought of something else, and just why, why me!? Why do I see this? Is my mind trying to torture me!?

_((Ryou's POV))_

Walking around tokyo started getting boring for me, so I desided to take a break at the park.

-

"Momma, can I go to the park today?" I asked my mother hoping she could take me.

"Im sorry honey, Not today, Momma's busy." She smiled kindly. "Tomorrow I promise." She winked.

"Ok." I pouted.

-

"Why am I remembering now?" I said to myself as I got up. Ichigo's face flashed in my eyes, she looked sad this morning. And I still don't know why.

Why am I thinking of her? I sighed. Its not like I have a chance with her. I looked at my watch and looked on the side walk, nothing but concrete, I looked at the sky, Nothing but blue, I looked everywhere and sighed, What is Ichigo to me?

-

_((Ichigo's POV))_

"Hey Ichigo? Ichigo?" One of my friends said as they waved their hands before my eyes.

"Hmm, huh?" I said snapping out of my trance.

"Anything wrong? Your usually, so... hyper!" My friend stated.

"Ah. Sorry, just didn't get enough sleep!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Ok then Ichigo.." My friend said eyeing me. "Oh look Masaya!"

"Nya!" I said turning around

"Hello Ichigo." Masaya said in his distant voice.

"... Are you sure nothing's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Masaya said.

"mmhmm, Oh look there's the bell, see you later Masaya!" I said as I ran to class.

Something _is _wrong...

-

_((Ryou's POV))_

The mews just started arriving by the time I was ready to take Ichigo's place.

"Hi hi Shirogane na no da!" Pudding greeted me.

"Hi there." I said and turned around.

"Shirogane nii- san where's Ichigo?!" Pudding asked 20 minutes later.

"Ichigo is on a date..." I said quietly.

"Ohhhh, Shirogane nii san is jealous? Na no da?" Pudding said.

"No." I said and walked away, while hearing Pudding mummble something.

I took a break 5 minutes later, and I felt like I was being watched.

"Pudding?" I said.

"Aw man, CAUGHT! NA NO DA!" She said.

"What exactly were you doing?" I asked.

"I was trying to see if Shirogane boss man was missing Ichigo strawberry catgirl. na no da!" Pudding smiled.

I chuckled, Pudding was so young. "Pudding, please just leave me be." I told her.

"Ok Boss man. na no da." Pudding said and walked away.

"Finally, peace and quiet..." _Smash_ "Never mind..." I thought as I went to clean up the plates someone dropped.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I started day dreaming, for once I was the early one, Masaya was five minutes late. I wondered about the fire, I knew Shirogane's parent died in a fire, I knew the reason he was so cold towards people. But, why? Why didn't he seek attention? Wasn't he lonely? Why did he pick on me...

Masaya tapped my shoulder making me jump with surprise.

"Hey Ichigo." Masaya said with a serious look. "Lets walk. and talk."

I knew something was wrong. He was never so... so distant to me ever. "So what's so important Masaya?" I asked.

"Ichigo. You know, I never want to hurt you right?" Masaya said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I think I might hurt you right now..." Masaya said

My heart rate went from slow to fast, I could hear it in my ears... was he?

"Well, what Im saying is.. Ichigo we need to see other people, I don't feel the click, We never see eachother and..."

This wasn't happening.

"You...you mean?" I said tears in my eyes...

"I think we should break up..." Masaya said with sadness.

"W-why?!" I cryed. Although I didn't feel the click either, I was still sad, Masaya, my first love, breaking up with me.

"B-but..."

"Please Ichigo understand, your a great girl really great but, I think there's a guy who really need's you and love's you more than anything, you two just haven't realized how much." Masaya said.

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe it. "You know we can never be friends, after whats happened right? You know that right? I risked my life for you! I think it'd hurt to much to see you! You know how much I..." I was babbling. "I loved you!" I screamed.

"Loved?" Masaya said catching that.

"Did I say loved?" I realized.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh..." I bit my nails.

"Ichigo, if we ever have a chance at being friends again, be sure to tell me." He said. "Goodbye. Ichigo." He said walking away.

After that was a blurr. I felt myself walking ferther into the park. Tears streaming down my fast, and I fell to my knee's and cryed...

_((Ryou's POV))_

Ichigo really did deserve a raise. I thought as work ended. I was so worn out.

"Ryou! Ichigo's parents just called, they said Ichigo hasn't come home yet and she was supposed to be home for dinner two hours ago, they're really worried!" Keiichiro came in.

"What? Why?" I asked the strawberry would never be that late.

"They don't know, they thought they'd call Mint, and Mint told me." Keiichiro said.

"Minto!!!!" I shouted.

"Yes?" She said. "Im about to leave." She answered rudely.

"Excuse me, but where was Ichigo supposed to be?" I asked Mint.

"The park." Mint said.

"Get all the Mews..." I said.

"I was just doing that, I was about to search for her, she's my best friend and I'm worried." Minto said.

"Ok search the whole park, Im coming to help too." I said.

The next thing I knew, I was racing to the park, Ichigo had been at, on her date.

"I knew something was wrong." I said to myself. "I should've known he'd do this."

I ran through every cleaning. "Strawberry! ICHIGO!" I shouted.

I stopped and listened. I heard crying...

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I wonder who's calling my name... I sighed. It didn't matter...

I shifted, it was getting cold and I was tired from crying. "Stupid stupid me, for not bring a coat." I said sniffling. More tears came.

_((Ryou's POV))_

Then I saw Ichigo, shivering no jacket.

I took off mine and said. "Strawberry?"

She looked up, and looked like she was pretty hurt... Not on the outside, on the inside. Tears streaming down her face, her hair was a mess.

"Here." I said putting the coat around her shoulders.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

It was warm. Shirogane looked at me as if, I was dying...

_((Ryou's POV))_

"Thanks." She croaked.

"What happened..." I asked.

"He... He..." Before she could answer the mew's came.

"Oh Ichigo..." Minto said.

"Minto, he broke up with me." She wailed.

"Oh ICHIGO!!!" All the girls said.

"Im glad you girls came, even glad to see Ryou cared enough to come." Ichigo laughed although it didn't last long.

I chuckled.

"Come on Ichigo. We'll all go the caf 'e and have hot chocolate." I offered.

"Thank you..." She said and got up the mew's still around her.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

He's being nice for once. I wonder how long this will last. Although he does have his sweet sides. I sighed, my boyfriend just broke up with me and here I was thinking of the closest guy nearby.

The flames flashed, and new tear came to my eyes. I'd have to tell him about the dream. Later.

We arrived at the caf 'e and Keiichiro shot me the "I know what's wrong' look. And Shirogane told him to make hot chocolate.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up and also we called your parents, we told them you'd be sleeping over Mint's tonight, and told them not to worry, Mint went to your house and is getting your clothes.." Lettuce said.

"Thank you Lettuce So so much." I smiled at her and hugged her, I was glad to have a friend like her.

After I was cleaned up and less sad, me and the mew's started talking, not about Masaya not evn about the break up, but just random stuff to take my mind off of it. They probably thought I wanted time, and yet I wanted to talk about it.

Before I left for Mint's, I told them I needed to do something, to give me a minute. I ran to Shirogane.

"What's the rush?" He asked as I entered the room.

"I need to talk to you about a dream I had." I said.

"Ok, shoot." He said.

"Well, I saw the fire, I saw you crying I saw everything of that night I saw everything!!!" I said.

_((Ryou's POV))_

I was shocked. Suprised. I wanted to know more.

"I saw the creature." Ichigo continued.

-

"momma!! Papa!!!" I shouted.

-

"And before I knew it was I thinking about the fire all day." She said. "I was thinking of how lonely you must be." She added.

"Please don't worry about me." I said coldly.

"But.."

"But what?" I said.

She looked down as if she was about to cry.

"Oh Strawberry, I didn't mean..."

"Please, don't say anymore.." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just I don't know...

"Shirogane. Were you extremely scared?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." I said.

Then she hugged me I don't know why but, I hugged her back. I had the feel we were being easedropped on.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I hugged him. I couldn't help it, I was selffish, but I needed to hug him. Although he was a jerk I needed to. He was there for me. Although in his own little way, I don't think he even ment to be, but my friend's all my friend being there especially him made me happier.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear. It made my heart speed up, I hoped he didn't hear it.

_((Ryou's POV))_

I felt it Ichigo's heart speed up. So I besided to break the hug and bust the criminals before I did anything stupid, like tease her and make her mood worse.

"Nya!?!" Ichigo said as all the mew's fell.

"Sorry we couldn't help it." They said.

"You guy's never know when to stop do you?" I said.

They all laughed.

I watched Ichigo leave with Mint and the other mews. And before she got in the car she mouthed. _Thank you _

As she closed the door, I went inside. And thought. "What are my feelings toward her?"

I heard a chuckle.

"Ryou, you'll find out soon enough." My old friend said to me.

"I wish I knew now, the one thing I can't figure out in my life. The one person that confuses me to no end, is Ichigo Momoiya." I laughed.

"She is one confusing girl I agree." Keiichiro smiled. "I'm sure she'll be less confusing when she opens up.." Keiichiro said.

"Opens up?" I asked.

"She may act happy. But she's just as confused about her feelings and her life as you." Keiichiro said.

"How do you know all these things?" I asked.

"It come's with time..." Keiichiro said.

"With time?" I said.

"With time." Keiichiro said and left me there to think.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

"You like him don't you?" Mint said.

"Huh? How could you ask such a question right after my boyfriend broke up with me?" I said.

"Don't change the subject.." Mint said.

"I don't know..." I answered...

* * *

**Me:** How was it? Did you like it? I worked for two weeks straight on this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please 5+ reviews. I really would like to know how people like it and that's the only way I can find out... So please review. And thank you very very much for reading this chapter. The next one is coming out in a week or two. Please have faith I'll update.

Nya! .


End file.
